Playing Along
by tinkyrae
Summary: Good ole fashion sexual torture! Beast Boy is playing a video game, then suddenly gets distracted by his girlfriend. BBRae Smut. Thanks LayLuna for your help on this. We don't Own Teen Titans. UPDATE FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

**Raven finished her current book, and set it down with a loud sigh. When he didn't look up she disappeared out of his sight. They'd been casually together for a while now, she had choose to spend the day in his room this time. She normally didn't mind watching him play for hours but her book had her riled up.**

 **She moved slinky out of his sight seeming to appear just as he started to talk into his mic. She licked her lips as her hands moved over his legs slowly over his knees and let her fingers slowly undo his buttons. She gave him a look that says if they find out what I'm going to do to you, you're in trouble.**

He kept his green eyes forward as he tapped furiously on the buttons. He was positive that he was going to win this round. Chatter buzzed on in his ear and different characters kept trying to kill him. He bit his lip and pressed on his mic. "You asshole Ben," He snapped as he furiously tapped the button killing the character on the screen. More voices could be heard sound off as Ben began berating Gar for killing him. He smirked as he pressed forwards picking up the last another pack of ammo. He was in the lead kicking ass.

He didn't even noticed when Raven began moving, it wasn't until he was nearly shouting into his mic when he felt his girlfriend hands moving up his legs. Her eyes alone stilled him and he only stared at her. He wanted to ask what she was doing but he didn't. He inhaled slowly as the the feeling of her hands moved up and began undressing him. He licked his lip and flicked his eyes back up on to the screen.

 **Raven was happy he was playing along, she made him lift his ass of the bed she shoved his pants down his legs, her nails lightly scratching the skin as she went. She then let her hand move inside the flap of his boxers, her delicate fingers tracing small patters over his length smiling as it came alive.**

 **Oh how she loved knowing she did this to him. She licked over her lips again. She brought him out into the cool air, and blew warm air over his tip first. Then she let just her tiny slightly pointed tongue swirl around the tip of him.**

 **Cy was playing in his own room screaming for Gar to cover his ass. His booming voice could be heard well of the mic.**

Beast Boy tried to remain focused, he really did, but the thing about Raven was she wasn't usually adventurous like this. They had been together for roughly six months, and over that period not once had she made the first move. His body shuttered as her nails dragged across his skin. He tried but a tiny whimper moved through his chest as her fingers brought him to life. Each touch sparked right though his body bring him, well actually his cock to attention. He knew he must not make a sound but it surely she didn't expect for him to be able to focus on the game.

 _Right?_

He brought the controller up so she could slid between his legs and his gaze froze on to her as she licked her beautiful lips and then removed his cock out. He was hard but he knew the rate she was going it wouldn't be long before he was trembling to be buried deep inside her. His hand gripped the controller as her tongue slipped out and moved in such a manner it screamed sin. Just the feeling of her tongue spin around his tip was enough to make him let go of his controller briefly and grab her plum hair with his palm forcing himself into the sanctuary of her mouth. He knew that she was tasting his pre-cum which made it seem even more lustful.

Cy booming voice brought him back to his game and he cursed as bomb when off nearly two feet away from his character. He pressed a few buttons and forced his mind to play the game he was so eager to win moments ago. His eyes glanced down in between his legs was the woman that made frequent appearances in his dreams. Damn why did she have to look so fucking hot while doing such things to him?

 **Raven has a mischievous smile on her lips as she's let him push into her mouth. Her nails racking over the skin of his thighs as she sucked on him a bit. Her eyes never left his, even when he went back to playing. He could keep his mouth quiet but not his beautiful eyes.**

When he picked the control back up she slowly pulled back letting him fall out of her mouth with a soft popping noise. Her long delicate fingers wrapped snugly around his base as she held him in the position she wanted. She ran her tongue over the underside of him base to tip. Along the way she found a spot that made him shutter. She let her tongue dance around it's edges, before it pushed into the spot full on. She was now sitting so her elbows propped her up and her neck slopped perfectly into her ass. She only hoped he liked the view.

 **She ran her tongue up the length of him again hearing the bomb go off, and Cy yelling she let out a pleased little whimper. She was shocked at herself but she couldn't stop herself. She flattened her tongue out and licked the tip of him clean.**

 **Cy called out to Gar. "Damn it I'm down come revive me! "**

 **It was that moment she chose to wrap her lips around his erection and slowly let him sink into her mouth. She began to move slowly with both her hand and mouth. Her own hips wiggling as her plan became more devious.**

Beast Boy bit the inside of his mouth to keep the moans, grunts, and every other sound that was desperate to make it's self known. This woman was surly out to destroy him. That he was positive of. He struggled a moment trying to remember the correct buttons needed, while Cy screamed in his ear and Raven was...

She was...

"Fuck." He cursed as couldn't help but let the word fall out of his mouth. Fortunately for him the universe was being VERY kind to him and the curse word didn't seem noticed by his friends, and his character finally moved forward and complete the necessary actions needed to revive his friend. Seeing that he had managed to do that he sighed. Before he could even think longer on it Raven sped up and he made the weirdest noise.

He had been trying so hard to be quiet but in that moment he started to growl, well more the beast inside him did, and it tried to stop it so it came out terribly wrong. His eyes flew down to hers and she raised her eyebrow. It was a warning and he mouthed sorry to her. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head feeling her perfect tongue but then snapped them back open as Ben's deep voices sounded off in his headset.

"GAR! what the hell are you doing?"

He shuttered and noticed that his character was standing still open on enemy territory. Partly out of breath he retreated and gripped the controller. "I don't know what is going on." He bit into the mic. It was the truth. As soon as Raven knelt in front of him, his brain had shut off. Using his hand to shield his mic he looked down at her. "You're going to get it, so hard." He promised. If Raven was going to play games he was going to make sure she couldn't walk for a week.

 **Raven giggled at his failed attempted at quieting himself. She began to move up and down on him. The smirk that lit up her violet eyes growing as that thought sent shivers down her spine. She knew what he like and gave him everything he needed to sit teetering on the edge but not go over. She kept it up bringing him dangerously closer then pulling back to just running her tongue over his tip out down his length.**

Cy blinked. "Did you just Walk of a cliff?"

"Shit." Beast Boy swore as he felt her release her hold on him. He had been so close that time and was to the point of were he just was going to come in her mouth. Not caring that he wasn't giving out warnings either. He looked up just in time to see him falling straight off a cliff. His mouth was an open gape as Cyborg's disbelieving voice ask the obvious. He could actually feel his eye start to twitch in that moment as he looked down at his girlfriend and then back up at the screen.

 _Continue?_

Oh he was going to continue just not with this. "Fuck it." He pressed the off button as Cy's voice caught off from his headphones. He tossed the controller and the headset off without a care and firmly grabbed a hold of her shoulders. He pulled her off himself and then fiercely kissed her. "You just costed me a win." He stated between her lips.

 **Raven kissed him back tastings of him, she moaned into his mouth. "I was looking at this as a win." She licked over his lips. "You could make me pay for it. .." she let her eyes show how much she wanted them.**

He gripped her plum hair a little too roughly as he kissed her down her chin. He reached her neck and he could see her blood pumping though her vein. He licked up her pulse line tasting the lavender and tea that seemed to seep through her skin.

"Mmm. I made a promise. And I intend to keep it." He growled pulling her leotard to the side revealing her hot trembling core. He stabbed his finger into her moaning as he when.

 **Raven's body jerked at the sudden new feeling. She whimpered a bit, she let her eyes focus on his. Her tongue trailing over her own lips. She wanted to know it was him, or had she pushed to far and his dark side gotten out.**

 **She was indeed trembling, her walls warm and slick. Her hips arched. "Beast Boy?" she asked carefully.**

He nipped across her throat and sped up his efforts of fingering her. He could tell her tone she wasn't saying his name out of pleasure. "Mm?" He sounded from his neck.

 **"I just wanted to know you were you." She moaned her hips rocking of their own accord. She blushed as the next words feel from her lips, she never expected to say them. It just happened. "Mmm I need you. . Please.." when he hit her g-spot she cried out. And the words she'd been holding back spilled. "Fuck me."**

He could feel her desire actually pooling around his fingers and into the palm of his hand. An evil smirk grew on his lips as he raised his head up. He pulled his fingers out slowly running them up her swollen lips and clit.

"Sorry baby fair is fair. Fucking will commence as soon as I'm done eating." He deliberately took his fingers into his mouth sucking off all her desire. "Mm. You taste like heaven." He replied in and almost mocking tone. He reached around her neck and pulled the zipper down. He was slow removing her clothes knowing she was only aching for his touch.

He pulled her black lace underwear off and sighed. "What a perfect sight." Then he kissed the inside of her leg. He grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He blew hot air straight on her core just like she had done to him. Looking up at her one last time his grin only grew seeing her desperate flushed face.

He dove in his tongue taking up the first task of cleaning her entire core from top to bottom. He took his time loving each any every taste of her spicy yet sweet taste. He moaned excitedly as his tongue reached her core and he dipped inside. He more than happy to find her muscles trembling needing his touch. After a long while of swirling his tongue into her eating her like and ice cream cone he moved up and focused on her clit, switching from licking and sucking. He was torturing her but he couldn't help it. He was only making her pay for what she had done to him.

 **Raven clutched at his sheets until her knuckles turned white. Her body aching nearly to the breaking point. She put up a barrier around his door to trap in the sound of her growing moans. "Please baby, I'm begging you. .. I need you. "**

He picked up his head, his grin plastered to his mouth. "Well since you've asked so nicely." He responded in a deep voice. He kissed up her naked body and then grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her stomach. "On your knees babe." Once she followed his orders he took a hold of her hips. "Remember you did this to yourself love. I'm going to take you and its going to rough." Looking at her gorgeous thick ass in the air he sighed and then without any resistance he plunged into her trembling body.

 **Raven cried out slamming back against his hips. She still held his sheets in her hands. Her moans a mix of yeses and his name. Her back arching higher as her walls clung to him. "Oh Garrrfiellld." Her voice was nearly a purr.**

That was thing about Raven, she had a dirty little secret. A secret Garfield couldn't help but take great pleasure in. Since the two had been dating he learned that Raven was a goddess. A vixen in every since of the word. At times he had a hard time trying to keep up with her insatiable need, but the thing that was very different today was, she had made the first move. This told him she was getting more comfortable around him and the thought of her coming to him begging to taken made him purr in delight.

He gripped her hips so tightly he knew she be bruised in the morning, that is if she kept them that long. She made a habit of always healing his love marks that he placed all over her body. It was a bit frustrating because it was his way of claiming her. She was his mate, his girlfriend, and the one girl he couldn't seem to get enough of.

Slow wasn't even a thought for him. It was fast, greedy sloppy, a race to fill that aching need. He pressed his entire pelvis against her positive that he would only reach complete nirvana this way. As his name spilled forth he grunted in response. She was so tight, and that made him sloppy. He whined as he hit that one spot knowing she would feel it. His heart was pounding so hard he was positive people miles away would hear it.

As he pounded into her the sound of their bodies echoed loudly in his room, this only made him tremble with excitement. He waited counting and desperately holding back for her. It was rule he had given to himself make her come twice, then take her down with you.

Feasting on her, orgasm one, complete.

Fucking her till she couldn't see straight... almost.

Peaking he groaned loudly feeling her body start to tremble. "Oh God." He moaned and used his last thrust as power to send her crashing. Filling her completely he waited a minute until her walls finished milking every single last drop from him. "I love that you got birth control." He murmured in her ear his body still lingering over hers. The entire room smelled of tea and sex, and it made him only want to get high off it.

 **With each thrust his room filled with the sounds of her moans and lust fueled whimpers, she's tried to stay herself as her arms slips further away with each thrust. She had trouble keeping herself upright, but she loved every second of it. She nearly screamed at him hitting that spot, her eyes closed as she felt the fire in her rising. She didn't know when they had gotten so good at this, nor at the moment did she care.**

With his last thrust and her fall arms gave way and her face hit his bed as it allowed him to slip just a bit deeper. "Only for you my dear." She said as she was panting trying to catch her breath and slow her heart.

He smirked his skin had light sheen of sweat on it. There was many things he liked doing, exercising, saving lives, playing raids, sleeping...but there was only one thing he loved doing and that was her. He pulled out of her, a mixture of him but mostly her come still clung to his flaccid member.

He brought his hand down brushing against her lower lips. He knew she was tender and sensitive but he couldn't help but love the way she seemed to buzz after being fucked by him. He leaned down and kissed her earlobe. "How come I can never get enough of you?" He asked his voice low. His finger gently petting over her very swollen clit.

 **Raven whimpered her hips dancing as she turned herself over to look at him. Her own body glowing with their fun and her body covering in sweat. "That's really a question you have to ask yourself."**

The man remained silent and simply cuddled into her warm body. She was everything he desired and more. He quietly counted her heartbeats and it wasn't long until he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Beast Boy sat on the edge of her bed staring at the dark statues that sat on her book case. He sighed dramatically as he glanced up at the girl who was sitting against her head board. Her legs were bend up holding files that she was scribbling in her shoulder held the phone to her ear. It had been hours and she was still on the phone talking to Nightwing about a case file.

He knew work was important. He understood that being hero's always came first, personal affairs came later. As she talked on explaining the plans and procedures of this specific problem. He gave her look that said his time with her was long overdue. They had already missed the movie and now was cutting into his eating time.

He could be wasting his time doing much different things and with that thought a wicked wicked plan sparked into his brain. He mischievous grin spoke volumes and he gently began his plan.

If Nightwing wasn't going to hang up Raven would have to. He crept up the side of the bed almost looking like he was going to get under the covers and take a nap. He brought the blanket over his head and then made his way over to her bend legs.

He was slow careful making himself know by gently kissing her bare knees and then pressing his lips further.

 **Raven bit her lip hard choking back a moan as she suddenly became aware of him, her knees were once of her weaknesses. She did a quick inhale of air trying to not die while taking notes. She gripped her pen a little tighter as she pushed back the covers to look at him. "I've got it. How many times are you going to tell me the same thing?"**

 **She cursed at herself as her legs parted for him. She really shouldn't be enjoying this, this whatever they had been doing. But she did like the thrill of the game.**

Beast Boy smirked as he heard her choke. He knew she wouldn't resist him and just like he want her legs spread giving him access to what he desired. Pressing his lips to inner muscle of her left thigh. He moved slowly drawing out his plan with his tongue across her skin. He reached the part of where her leg met and gently bit down. His mark red and bound to be purple if he had his way. His mouth sucked greedily making the blood rise to the surface of her skin.

Satisfied with his job he moved on to the place that smelled like utter heaven. Moving up he kissed her under wear.

 **Raven moved her legs back and forth slightly. Her back arched away from the headboard, as her voice grew breathy and lust laden. At the kiss of the underwater her bottom lip shook as she faught to keep her voice monotone. "I realize how important this is. But I really think you've kept me long enough. I have other things I need to do. "**

He could hear the slight pitch change in her voice something that he thanked his animal abilities for. He looked up at her knowing what he playing a dangerous game. He merely moved her underwear to the side and ran his middle finger up her core. It was delicious how wet he could make her in such little time.

He purred as he didn't wait for her to snap her legs shut and slowly slid his finger into her. Watching her face carefully would she fall while on the phone with her leader? He wasn't sure but he was determined to find out. Leaning down he gave her curious licks on her pleasure spot his eyes never leaving hers.  
 _  
'Come on baby let yourself fall.'_ He willed in his head while slowly sliding in and out in a gradual pattern.

 **Both her breath and voice hitched, it was everything she could do to keep from moaning. Her hips rocked into his hand, as his finger slid easily through her warmth. There was no doubt she wanted him. She could feel her heart pounding and wondered if their leader could hear her breathing as it grew heavier.**

 **Her eyes danced with a mixture of lust and I'm gong to make you pay for this. Then they went wide as she desperately hung up the phone throwing it off her bed. He'd gotten his wish, she knew it was only a matter of time she couldn't hold it back. "Gar... " her body thrashed into his hands as her walls tightened around his finger. When she could talk again she looked him in the eyes. "You're in so much trouble."**

He smirked at her knowing exactly what he was doing. He pulled his lips away and could see how swollen she was from being sucked on. He dragged his finger from her and let her underwear fall back into place. Bringing his finger back up to his mouth he sucked off all the remaining desire from her. He honestly could taste her love for him and it made him wild. Gazing at her he raised an eyebrow and climbed up her body. Nose to nose he asked a whispered question.

"How was _talking to_ Dick?"

 **Raven moved quickly throwing her legs over him roughly so he was now pinned to the bed under her. She kissed him fiercely, as she pinned his arms above his head her hips moved to rub into him. She tugged on his bottom lip holding it between her teeth.**

The beast inside him growled in delight as he kissed her lips with complete lust coursing though his body. She was on fire and he only had himself to blame.

 **"Hold the headboard. " she ordered as she let go of his lip and sunk her teeth lightly into his neck her hands sliding under his shirt.**

He arched her body up feeling her touch. "Rave you don't have be mad." He whimpered slightly. He did want he was told and reached for her head board. His green fingers gripped the delicate wood frame and smirked at her.

 **"Who says I'm mad? "She asked in a dark monotone. Her hands moved over his sides sliding his shirt off leaving it up around his wrists. She kept grinding against his erection as she left pink and red love bites down his side. She started to pull down his pants. Her lips still on him, like she needed his touch to be alive.**

"I thought you'd be after I..." He trailed off. His mind flew into over drive as he willed his brain to work. He grind his body against her just imagining how wet she would be. He growled as his pants were yank to his ankles.

 **Rae smirked as she did to him what he'd done to her. Leaving a deep bruise the place where his hip meet his pelvis then running her fingers around him. Then up and down him. Next her tongue traced over him.**

 **Every movement was slow. She moved the tip of him in her mouth sucking until he leaked a tiny bit. She let him go and his cock hit against his stomach. She moved to stand up over him slowly striping throwing her cape and leotard to the side. She ran her hands over her own body for goods measure. "Don't let go of the head bored." Her eyes bright and yet terrifying all the same. She moved to her knees.**

 **She wrapped her hand around him and teased herself with him. Letting him slide through her wet velvety lower lips. Her eyes have laden were focused now in his.**

Raven had a great talent for learning things rather quickly. He knew that he was her first when it came to anything in sexual nature. He couldn't imagine her being any better at giving head as she was now. His fingers dug into the soft wood knowing that it was only going to be a mark there. A mark of memory where he had been tortured into sexual remission. Well maybe tortured wasn't the right word. But it seemed to only way to describe the way she moved. He watched her every moment letting her mouth take him higher and higher.

She gave him a warning that left him wondering as what would happen if he let go. Knowing her she would only torture him more. Her small hand gripped him and he let out a low breath. She was going to kill him. As his head was slipped down her amazing body he couldn't help but moan in response. She wanted him to beg for it. So that was the decision. Be stubborn and continue the torture or give in and beg for her.

His jaw clenched as he looked at her. "Rae...ven just give it to me." He begged in a low husky voice.

 **Raven smirked, it was both sexy and mischievous, her tone matched his. "Now now is that any way to ask for something? Where are your manners?" She bit at her swollen bottom lip as her hair fell in her face. She was now rubbing her clit into the tip of him. Her desire now dripping slowly down him. Her warmth just out of his reach, so close but yet so far. She struggled to hold back get lust filled whimpers, and get her hips to move at a set rhythm. She would make him beg, if it brought her crumbling down.**

A hitch breath was his down fall. His right hand let go of the head board as he gripped her thigh. "Raven. I need you please. Don't keep me hanging on like this." He whined.

 **"Then you better put your hand back." she snapped slamming herself down on him. Her moan filling the room as her eyes closed. She road him, once his hand was back where she felt it belonged, like he was a wild bull. Her hands gripped his strong shoulders.**

He listened carefully and dragging his hand down the length of her leg before returning in back to the headboard. His heels dug into the bed as he lunched his entire body forward. _"Fuck."_ He muttered as she began her perfect dance of being on top. He loved the sight of her perfect chest bouncing her entire body seeming to squeeze him. She was so toned and little, it only made fucking her that more enjoyable. His hip fell and rose with every movement, he was desperate at this point he needed to her sweet voice begging for release.

 **Raven whimpered loudly her body moving to let him hit her favorite spot. She was quickly losing herself, her body trembling around him. "Mmmm Gar... you feel so good."**

"I could say the same about you." he managed to breath out. His body was on fire as she pulled him down into the utter sin that she was.

 **Her nails dug into his skin her head tilting back. She was on the build up. It was rocking her to the core her eyes closing."oh Azar..." she whimpered licking her lips. "Baby. . " She couldn't take it and ordered his hand off the headboard and put them on her hips.**

"Oh..." he moaned feeling the perfect feeling of her. As soon as his hands found her flesh he was using his arms to help spear herself down on him. He was so ready it hurt. Unable to hold back any longer he used his hand to caress her clit. He used all his force to trust into her, spilling himself deep inside her body.

 **Raven fell with him crying out his name. She fell against his chest, get own heaving as licked over the rough patches her nails left. "All things that are holy you're amazing.."**

He couldn't catch his breath as he tangled his hand in her hair. "Not even in the slightest, you're a freaking goddess." He picked her chin up and pulled her to his mouth kissing her so soft and loving. "My goddess." He whispered against her lips.

 **"...Only yours." She kissed him back she was shaking a bit in his arms. "Food time?" She asked she was slightly startled by words she's almost said.**

He nodded and kiss her nose. "Absolutely." He wasn't sure why he couldn't say it, he wanted to. He knew he loved her but until he got the courage, it was going to remain unspoken.

 **"I want you to know. .. I.. care. " she replied getting up her eyes falling as she got dressed not looking at him. She decided to leave her love bruise on her hip for once.**

"I care?" He asked his eyebrow raising pulling his boxers up. "Whats really on your mind, Rae? He asked feeling like she was not saying really what was on her mind. He moved right behind her arms kissed her shoulder.

 **Rae leaned into him with a smile. "That I care about you is all." She closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent.**

He was silent almost willing her to say the words. If she said them maybe they would be easier for him to say back to her. "You make my life better babe." He replied. "Tofu tonight?" He joked gripping her side making her jump.

 **Raven rolled her eyes at him with a yawn. "I guess if that makes you happy we can." her hips moved in his hands as she felt the pain of her bruise.**

"I was joking Hon. Sorry about your hip." He noticed as his fingers touched the redish purple mark. He dropped to his knees and kissed it softly.

 **Her head tilted slightly back a soft mewl escaping her lips. "Are you. . To both? " she asked**

"Yes." He smiled letting his tongue trace a heart on her hip.

 **"Some times I feel like you do it on purpose. Like you need to know you were here."**

His ear drooped slightly, look back up at her. "It's the animal inside me. It would completely brand you if you let it. I do get great satisfaction knowing that you've willing given me the chance to love your fucking hot amazing perfect body Rae. The mark is mainly reminding me that you were mine in that moment, if bothers you though I can refrain myself."

 **Raven looked puzzled at the drop of his ear. "Garfield if I didn't like it I wouldn't let you do it." Her lips moved into a tiny smiled for him, it lit up her face if even just for that split second. "And I'm your's just as much as your mine. Would it make you feel better if we told the others?"**

A fanged smile moved on to his lips as he gripped her hand. "Yeah I think seven months is long enough." Grabbing his clothes and moving towards the door. "You pick when." He replied and pushing the door open.

 **Raven was dressed and playful flung herself so her arms were around his neck as she floated behind him. "So food fist then we can see if we can freak out Cy?"**

He smirked before answering, "oh yes." he tossed his uniform into his room and grabbed a pair of cargo shorts and threw a purple t shirt on. "Where do you want to eat?" He asked dressing quickly

 **"Pizza?" She asked zipping up her boot."it's quick and delicious, plus it let's us play the game quicker. " she responded thinking about how they would play with Cy.**

"Sounds amazing." He affirmed. They when to their favorite place and ordered a medium, half with pepperoni and mushroom and the other half with cheese and bell peppers. They ate greedily and quickly enjoying every single bite.

It wasn't long before they were walking back into the tower when Gar looked at his girlfriend. "So how is this going to go down?" he question his mouth itching for a smile.


End file.
